Violated
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This poem is about Mary's rape. The poem is told through Mary's p.o.v. Later on, Mary and Francis have a son named Gabriel.
1. violated

Mary's p.o.v

Violated stolen innocence

Injustice

Rape

Godless wretched deliverance

Indescribable pain

Needless aftershock

New black and blue scars

Oceans of tears and unpleasant memories

Constant fear

Emptiness plus nothingness and numbness equals incomplete wholeness

Nightly tremors, no apologies, ever-present roadblocks

Carried away on broken wings

Endless silent torture and resilience


	2. I am pregnant

Mary's p.o.v

Severe morning sickness cripples me. I use multiple chamberpots. I conclude from my missed period and continuous nausea that I am pregnant. I am stuck at a

crossroads. I want to keep the baby, but I don't know want to wear the scarlet letter for the rest of my life. My unexpected confinement worries people especially

Francis. The pregnancy remains my secret until Francis enters my chamber demanding for answers. "I am pregnant" I confess crying into my beloved's arms. Those

three words changes everything for us and the kingdom.


	3. Revenge, Retribution and Redemption

Francis' p.o.v

Passing through, you are a ghost to most except me

Unfathomable is the weight of your burdens

Sanctuary of unspoken words

Hollow fragile heart

A wounded soul

Loveless damaged reputation

Lamentations

Our ungodly hour

Wavering devotion

Obvious shaky fertile ground

Nightly merry go round

Dazzling bewilderment

Enlightenment

Revenge, retribution and redemption


	4. Good Things Will Never Dwell Here

Mary's p.o.v

Humid, the heat increases my nasea. I feel a fainting spell coming on. Nobody except for Francis

knows that I am pregnant. He carries me to our bedroom. Our sudden departure from the

joust stirs up controversy. A doctor, hired by Catherine, reconfirms my pregnancy. The news

puts me in an unfavorable light.


	5. I can't believe it has come to this

Francis' p.o.v

False hope, I can't believe it has come to this.

Infinite infancy, a dying pipe dream makes me

want to cry and scream. Whatever happened

to my dream team? I try my best to pray

and stay hopeful.


	6. Looming Grief

Mary's p.o.v

A stomach full of heartache,

a handful of bloody tears.

Looming grief, a distant memory,

a constant thorn in my side.

They say you will not last

a day. How will they feel

if the lord takes you before

you are born?


	7. Ominous Misfortune

Francis' p.o.v

Ominous misfortune, obvious oblivious big elephant

in the room. When things go kaboom during the midnight

hour, it is a bittersweet hallelujah. Even in her delicate

pregnant state, she is an ant wandering about a desolate

place. Once full of grace, her face displays fear now. Like

snowflakes falling from the sky, love and companionship

passes her by. Ominous misfortune, signs of a possible

premature labor and demise startles her.


	8. Gabriel

Situation: The Sixth Month-A Premature Birth-The baby's name is Gabriel

Mary's p.o.v

Premature world

Ill-fated little angel

Life within the womb

Life born way too soon

One early special arrival

Wonderful shiny moon sunbeam

One long-awaited dream come true

Ruthless relentless underdog

Lovable fragile rose petal blossom

Daily spirit of perseverance

Time Period: The Premature labor and Birth

Mary's flashback

"How are you feeling?" concerned, Francis asks while we dance before our friends and family. My pregnancy is the reason for the special occasion."I am fine. Our

dancing hasn't impacted the baby " I assure him. "You need to rest. We can't afford another miscarriage" he stresses. His words reopens an old wound, a very

sensitive subject that I tried to avoid. Tears crawl from underneath the rocky surface. Francis' soothing touch comforts me for a little bit. Suddenly, sharp pains hits my

abdominal area. Francis is kind enough to escort me to my seat. Most people including Francis assume that I am tired of dancing. I must say their assumptions are

false. Silently, I exit the ballroom in order to avoid their suspicion. The contractions hit me with full force once as I lay down on my warm bed. Bloody raindrops trickle

down my thighs and legs. The urge to push is unbearable. Loud horrifying screams escape from my mouth. My cries for help bring much needed and yet unwanted visitors

into the bedchamber. In great agony, I deliver a son whose name is Gabriel. Uncontrollably, my heart bleeds with love for him.


	9. I Love You

Francis' p.o.v

Celestial glow,

enchanted snowfall,

pixie dust. Becoming

rust, what I was before

you arrived on the scene.

Bubbly, you are a colorful

rainbow, a lily of the valley.

You have brought out my silly caring side.

We stick together like ice cream and chocolate

topping. We make such a perfect great team.

I want to hold onto this dream forever.

I love you, this emotion is not fake.

I want to spend all of eternity being

fully devoted to you.


	10. Nirvana

Mary's p.o.v

Fairytale magic

One charmed glamorous lifestyle

Realm of heavenly light

Marvelous mystical mysterious wonders

Angels' tearful prayers

Gallons of pixie dust

Impending dirt and rust

Continuous lovesick fantasies

A black and white reality

Steadily slow painful birthing process

This labor of love

Long-awaited deliverance

Enchanted brief divine encounter


	11. Nourishment

Gabriel's p.o.v

Dazzling bewilderment

Remnants of what used to exist

Irrecoverable lost treasure

Vanishing time

Evolution of the human mind and body

A slow gradual transformation

These untied loose ends, these diamond jewels, these unforgettable special divine connections

Icebound crystals

My memories, flashbacks and revelations

Enlightenment at the end of a very dark tunnel


	12. Observation

Francis' p.o.v

I watch you struggle from the sidelines.

I wonder whatever is going on inside your beautiful mind.

You are treasure box of many secrets and delicious treats.

Getting to know you has been an adventure.

My kindness serves as a cure for your heartache.

Your humor makes life to be less serious sometimes.


	13. Curious Happenstance

Mary's p.o.v

Curious happenstance

A journey to the deepest parts of your mind

Swimming nowhere in particular are these secrets and bombshells of yours

Hallelujah falls between the cracks

Unsung remains the real reasons behind your actions

Stationary motion

Hard to get answers

An endless maze

Needless beautiful hot mess

Dazzling bewilderment

If I have good to you then why are you so distant?

Vapor, we are slowly becoming

Is it all my fault that you are in pain?

Now and again, our lives cross paths

I see your true colors and finally know the truth

Tomorrow's hope

You will stop leaving me hanging and bring your own share to the table


	14. Easily broken trust

Francis' p.o.v

Turbulent serenity

Agitation

X marks the spot where I lost my patience

I am easily disturbed

Caught up in limbo

Rage crawls from underneath the surface

A beautiful disaster

Zero degrees Celsius

You help me see the light, solitude


	15. New Routine

Gabriel's p.o.v

A new routine

Necessary change of scenery

Next great big thing

Exciting high cinematic climax

Wonderful hospitality

Indestructible bond of unity

Ninety shades of pink

The bride of Christ

Everlasting house of prayer and worship

Rosy skyline


	16. Overnight Gradual Changes

Mary's p.o.v

Overnight gradual changes

Water combined with blood

Evaporating like delicious good food

Numerous different raw emotions and thoughts of mine

Even if you are silent, you still say alot with your body language

Mindlessly floating around me

Your heart is a balloon


	17. The need and desire to be seen and heard

James' p.o.v

The need and desire to be seen and heard burns within me

You have no clue about how I feel

Laugh and ramble on if you must

Even if you get into trouble, someone will always bail you out

Runaway with everything that I long to have if you wish


	18. I am not my wealth

Ana's p.o.v

Death and health problems can come to anyone including me

I am not my wealth

A perfect time to have faith is right now

Not today or tomorrow will you memorize my name

Not today or tomorrow you will get to know the person behind the crown


	19. Crying and Bleeding for you

Mary's p.o.v

I cry and bleed for you in this country of poetry.

I try my best to dry your tears. I try my best to

comfort you and support you. You leave my bleeding

heart on the battlefield. Wild horses come and drag you

away from me. Torn worlds apart, I can't give you a hug

in this twilight zone. You build fences that separate us now

and forevermore. Losing sight of the shore, child of the night,

embrace time. However shall you get back home without any

guidance? The fear of not knowing troubles my soul. You can't

hear me on the other side of the great divide. Life is short, its

a delicate heartbreaking piece of art. I am smart enough to not

chase after you. Tiny particles of matter, what could've should've

would've been float in the air. Whatever happened to the days when

you were my friend? I miss the days when I used to be your rock, your

shield. Bittersweet surrender, our final farewell presents us with opportunities

for personal and spiritual growth.


	20. Earthquakes, brutal wake up calls

Francis' p.o.v

Forward backwards rotation

One moment to be lost in translation

Repetitive confusing complications

Gigantic roadblocks

A beautiful hot mess, a shakable faith, false hope

Needless meaningless senseless chaos

Nightly bonfires

Early morning earthquakes, much needed brutal wake up calls

Vengeful karma

Endless drama

Redundant black magic


	21. Noteworthy History

**Time Period: Mary's flashback-Gabriel's birth**

Place: Mary's bedchamber

_Mary (having contractions, she screams): AHA...AHA...AHA...AHA_

_Lola (running into the room with the other girls): Mary..._

_Mary (in labor, she orders her ladies in waiting): I am in labor. Take off my clothes._

_(Obediently, the ladies take off Mary's clothes in which are bloody and wet. They help Mary into a clean gown. Mary continues to rest in the bed awaiting the baby's arrival)_

_Mary (grabs hold of Lola): AHA...AHA..AHA..AHA_

_Lola (concerned): Its way too early for the baby to be born. Maybe I should get Francis._

_Mary: Please don't tell Francis. He already has enough on his mind._

_Lola: But he is your husband_

_Francis (rushes to Mary's bedside): Mary, I am here. How bad is your pain?_

_Mary (touches her stomach): The baby is coming. I have to push._

_Catherine (enters the room with a doctor): I have a doctor for you_

_Mary: Thanks, Catherine_

_The doctor (checking Mary): Mary, you are fully dilated. I can feel the baby's head._

_Mary: Can I start pushing right now?_

_The doctor (preparing to catch the baby): Sure_

Action: In great agony, Mary brings forth her son named Gabriel. Sick and premature, Gabriel is not expected to live long. Mary's heart breaks over the thought of losing her son. Francis and Catherine start planning for Gabriel's funeral until Gabriel's health makes a miraculous recovery several days later. The flashback ends.

**Time Period: The Present Reality-Gabriel's 25th birthday**

Place: The Ballroom  


Situation: Gabriel's birthday party

Action: Gabriel is dancing with Mary

Mary: Happy birthday, Gabe

Gabriel: Thanks, mother

Mary (choked up): You were born prematurely on this night twenty five years ago. Its a miracle that you are alive.

Gabriel: God has been good to us

Mary (crying): I apologize about the situation with your father. I should've told you about the rape earlier. It was all my fault that you and Francis are estranged. I miss the days when we used to live together and attend the same church.

Gabriel (choked up): I forgive you mother

Mary: I am happy that you decided to come home for your birthday. James and Ana love spending time with their older brother. Although Francis won't say it loud, he is happy that you are home.

Gabriel: I thank you for welcoming me back home

Mary (emotional, she hugs and kisses Gabriel): I love you

Gabriel: I love you too


	22. Temper Control

James' p.o.v

Little by little, I make mountains out of dirt piles

I try my best to cooperate with you

A growing active volcano describes my mood

Many good things have come and gone

I know it's all my fault for being far behind

Love me and I will be kind to you in return

Even if I don't get my way, don't count me out


	23. One Unwanted Life

Gabriel's p.o.v

One unwanted life

My cursed existence

Even though you say you love me, You still set me free anyway

Now is the perfect time to go astray

December has never felt so cold and gloomy

Unbroken are these chains around my heart and feet

Rest in peace instead of in pieces, this is what I hope for you

Even though tonight may erase me from your mind, I will remember you

Silence follows behind me and you embrace my afterglow

The wind remains my only true best friend


	24. Walking on nails and broken hearts

Scene: On the roof of Mary and Francis' castle

Action: Depressed, Gabriel gazes upon the kingdom. A teenage James teases and annoys him as usual.

James: My father is sick. He is knocking on death's door. He will have to choose a successor soon.

Gabriel: We share the same father. Remember?

James: I recall your father is elsewhere. He violated my mother.

Gabriel (walking away from James): I have no time for your criticism

James (following behind Gabriel): You were born outside my parents' union. You have no claim to the throne. I am the rightful heir.

Gabriel (closing the door on James): Goodbye, little brother

* * *

_Time Period: A Flashback_

_Scenario: What if Gabriel was a stillborn and avoided any future heartbreak?_

_Place: Mary and Francis' bedchamber_

_Mary (Writhing in pain on the bed, she starts having contractions and screaming): AHA...AHA...AHA...AHA_

_Lola (running into the room with the other girls): Mary..._

_Mary (in labor, she orders her ladies in waiting): I am in labor. Take off my clothes._

_(Obediently, the ladies take off Mary's clothes in which are bloody and wet. They help Mary into a clean gown. Mary continues to rest in the bed awaiting the baby's arrival)_

_Mary (grabs hold of Lola): AHA...AHA..AHA..AHA_

_Lola (concerned): Its way too early for the baby to be born. Maybe I should get Francis._

_Mary: Please don't tell Francis. He already has enough on his mind._

_Lola: But he is your husband_

_Francis (rushes to Mary's bedside): Mary, I am here. How bad is your pain?_

_Mary (touches her stomach): The baby is coming. I have to push._

_Catherine (enters the room with a doctor): I have a doctor for you_

_Mary: Thanks, Catherine_

_The doctor (checking Mary): Mary, you are fully dilated. I can feel the baby's head._

_Mary: Can I start pushing right now?_

_The doctor (preparing to catch the baby): Sure_

_Mary (screaming as she bears down and pushes really hard): AHA..AHA..AHA_

_The Doctor (preparing to catch the baby): The baby is crowning. I can see the head._

_Mary (exhausted): I am not ready. It is way too early. Will the baby be okay?_

_Catherine: No. Your baby will be stillborn._

_Francis (yelling at Catherine): MOM..._

_Catherine: I was just telling Mary the truth_

_Francis: Mary is already in enough stress_

_Mary (cries in Francis' arms): Everything is my fault_

_Francis (Kisses Mary's forehead): You're precious_

_Mary (gives once more into her pain): AHA..AHA..AHA_

_Lola: The baby is small. It should just slip right out._

_Mary (hyperventilating): Its not that easy_

_The Doctor (pressing down on Mary's stomach): Come on out, little baby_

_Mary (beginning to lose consciousness): I am dying_

_The Doctor (trying to pull the baby out): Please stay awake, Mary. Just one more big push and your suffering will be over._

_A Priest (interrupts the birth): I heard the baby was premature. It may be stillborn. Can I pray for the baby?_

_Catherine: Sure_

_Francis: Mom.._

_Catherine: I want to make sure that the child makes it to heaven_

_Mary (desperately, she begs the priest): Ask God to keep my baby alive_

_The Priest (lays hands over the baby's crowning head): Please have mercy on this child, Lord_

_Doctor (places the dead baby on Mary's stomach): The baby is dead. I am sorry._

_Mary (sobbing, she cradles the baby): NO!_

_Francis (choked up): OH MARY_

_Catherine (snatches the baby from Mary): Now we must get rid of it_

_Mary (yelling): His name is Gabriel. I want to give Gabe a proper burial._

_Catherine (rolling her eyes): Alright_


	25. Heaven sighs and waits patiently for you

James' p.o.v

Heaven sighs and waits patiently for you.

I can see it in your eyes, a desire to be with the birds.

From morning to a period of mourning, I am your

caretaker and timekeeper. I dread the day when

you will be set free from this tiresome fray. Home

will not feel quite the same without you. Heaven

sighs and waits patiently for you in the meantime.


	26. Amended Bridges

Francis' p.o.v

Amended bridges, an exchange of well wishes between us.

The cross you bear is the same one that I want to carry.

Unstoppable, fear and worry threaten to make everyday dreary

again. Pain crawls from underneath the rocky surface. Amended

bridges, an exchange of final hellos and goodbyes between us.


	27. Take me to my home

Song: Everywhere I Go by Lissie

And I fall on my knees tell me hows the way to be? Tell me how's the way to go? tell me all that I should know? and I fall on my knees tell me how's the way to go? Tell me hows the way to be? to evoke some empathy

Mary: Quiet atmosphere, unaffected divine order. Introspection and meditation, endless brainstorming process. Turquoise skies, ivory blossoms, mahogany eyes. Elements of nature, mystical magical twilight, object of my admiration. Rotating stars, yesterday's unwritten unpublished memoirs.

Danger will follow me now everywhere I go angels will follow me and take me to my home well this tired mind just wants to be led home

Francis: Fifty shades of pink, radiant rosy satin ribbons, a beautiful world of glorious splendor and less pain. You dream in color until the war comes knocking at your door. ON your own again, you ride on a train that is heading nowhere. Unique describes your ability to get up off the floor and break the cycle of being poor. Rest in Jesus' arms and he will take care of you. Even if you fail every test, the best is yet to come for you. Away or near, you will always have a home. Laugh and dance in cancer's face tonight. Lingering grace, obvious patience, lovable coral. Liberated mortal creature, infinite infancy. Peaches and cream, one powerful united team. Passing hours, incomplete sentences. Needless endless empty silent hallways; numerous reasons to wink, blink or think upon heavenly things. Keys to the great beyond, cotton candy kisses, missing haloes.

And I fall on my knees tell me hows the way to go? Tell me hows the way to see, show me all that I could be and I fall on my knees, tell me hows the way to be? Tell me hows the way to be? Tell me why I feel so low

Gabriel: Chasing angels, hold your breath and close your eyes. A peaceful quiet exit, slow painless farewell. Euthanasia, realm of no return, endless deep sleep. Nevermind me, everpresent wind of change. X marks the spot where you gave up the ghost and now rest undisturbed. I miss you, but I know you are in a much better place. There is distance between us and yet I can feel your presence.

Danger will follow me now everywhere I go angels will follow me and take me to my home well this tired mind just wants to remain closed

Mary: Gradual graceful period of mourning and no rest, reminders of your brief existence. Angelic afterglow, a passing shadow, a window into your soul. Beneath the surface, your face hides away from me. Sanctuary of unspoken words, eroding corpse. Needless dead church, Christ's broken body. Endless sweet haunting melody, reawaken and reshape me. Ave Maria, sober solemn Autumn. Epiphany, my desire to move forward and yet never forgetting about the past.

I can't see clearly, can't feel nothing, no, can you hear me? and I fall on my knees

Francis: Across the universe, do you know how much my heart bleeds for you? Radiant sweet angel, I miss you and I need you. Friend of a thousand years, take me into your arms and never let go. One of these days, I will be long gone. Runaway with my heart, nevertheless distant companion of mine.

Danger will follow me now everywhere I go angels will follow me and take me to my home, danger will follow me now everywhere I go angels will follow me and take me to my home, danger will follow me now everywhere I go angels will follow me and take me to my home

Mary: Chasing after silhouettes, lingering unspoken words. Echoes of devotion, a goodnight hug. New classic old childish pleasure, innocent pure nurture. Goodbye is far from our thoughts although it appears to be the end. Home is wherever love resides twenty four seven. Take me into the beautiful hidden depths of your mind. I am blessed and gratefully relieved to be in your presence. Genesis, hope for a better tomorrow. The smile of an angel strengthens my tired bones.

Gabriel: The need to survive and thrive in peace is strong. Longing to live forever, age gracefully with time and wisdom, my elderly mentor. Stuck at a crossroads, age gracefully with time and wisdom here, my friend. Age gracefully with time and wisdom, my immortal love. Dream on, drive on toward your destiny. Age gracefully with time and wisdom, imaginary magical enchanted kingdom, guardians of Eden. Easily broken haloes, lovable bleeding hearts, these restorable useable plastic sparkling wings are recycled over and over again. Between fairytales, between labor pains, one seldom beautiful solemn Autumn. Winter's pride and joy, indigo skies, unforeseen new possibilities. A silent ride to the great beyond, dazzling bewilderment, our diamond jubilee. Much needed medicine, your humor comes from a secret divine place that I can't visit. Silly sweet nothingness, this tide of no return, internal candle burn. Continuous unreal heavenly bliss, sacred kiss of life, my special amazing saving grace. I age gracefully with time and wisdom throughout the years.


	28. As I lay dying

Place: The Palace-A Bedroom-Francis' Deathbed

Situation: Francis' Death

Action: Sickly, Francis rests on his deathbed surrounded by love. His affliction is brain cancer.

Mary (crying, she squeezes Francis' hand): I love you

Francis: I love you too

Mary: You live forever in my dreams

Francis: I have lost my battle against this illness. Time is up for me. You need to accept reality.

A teenage James: You could have changed your fate, but you choose not to

Francis: Love is surely a gift of sacrifice

A teenage Anna (sobbing): Daddy, please don't leave me

Francis (choked up): I had a long fulfilling life. Let me go please.

Lola (rests a hand on Mary's shoulder): Let him go

Mary (angry, she removes Lola's hand): I will not let him go

Francis (to Bash): Watch over Lola, Mary and our children

Bash (choked up):You always had a choice. Why did you have to choose this difficult path?

Francis: My future and fate were already predestined

A fully grown Gabriel (enters the room): I received the message

Francis (reaching out to Gabriel): Gabe, you came just in enough time to say goodbye

Gabriel (hysterical): Please stop this madness. I can't bear the pain.

Francis: You will get used to my absence with time

Gabriel: No, I won't

Francis (hyperventilating): I love you

Gabriel (holding Francis' hand): I am not of your flesh and blood. How could you possibly love me?

Francis (still losing breath): As I lay dying, I have seen the light and embraced the truth. You are my son. Your life is a gift that is a miracle. I apologize if I caused you pain.

Gabriel: I am proud to call you father. All is forgiven between us.

(Francis closes his eyes and the world stops to mourn his death)

Time Period: A Flashback

Event: Gabriel's premature birth-Mary is six months pregnant at the time

Place: Mary's bedchamber

Mary (screaming as she bears down and pushes really hard): AHA..AHA..AHA

The Doctor (preparing to catch the baby): The baby is crowning. I can see the head.

Mary (exhausted): I am not ready. It is way too early. Will the baby be okay?

Catherine: No. Your baby will be stillborn.

Francis (yelling at Catherine): MOM...

Catherine: I was just telling Mary the truth

Francis: Mary is already in enough stress

Mary (cries in Francis' arms): Everything is my fault

Francis (Kisses Mary's forehead): You're precious

Mary (gives once more into her pain): AHA..AHA..AHA

Lola: The baby is small. It should just slip right out.

Mary (hyperventilating): Its not that easy

The Doctor (pressing down on Mary's stomach): Come on out, little baby

Mary (beginning to lose consciousness): I am dying

The Doctor (trying to pull the baby out): Please stay awake, Mary. Just one more big push and your suffering will be over.

(Obediently, Mary pushes and Gabriel enters the world. Frail, Gabriel is on the brink of death. Francis and Mary still form a bond with him anyway. Mary looks on in wonder as Francis cradles Gabriel in his arms.)

Francis (emotional, he cradles his son): He is so tiny. What shall his name be?

Mary (emotional): We should name him after the angel, Gabriel

Francis (to the baby): Welcome to the world, Gabriel

Mary (delighted): So you love Gabriel?

Francis: Yes


	29. Long Live The King

Gabriel's p.o.v

Long live the king, you or me.

I am an outsider so you expect

nothing much from me. If I could,

I would disappear for good. Destiny

keeps drawing me back to the place

where I belong. Long live the king, oh,

God save the queen. I have seen the

insides and outsides of your heart. I

want to start all over before it is too late.

Fate might take mercy on our souls.


	30. Love never runs away

James' p.o.v

Fragile is life is short. Cherish and respect those around you no matter how distorted your vision may be.

Love never runs away. Acceptance means coming to terms with reality. Acceptance means being happy for

someone else even there is a disconnection. Love never runs away. You are the best unique copy of yourself.

Stay true to yourself and the rest will follow in pursuit. I am on the outside looking in. I get a brief glimpse into

your world, the life I never knew. Sweet heavenly bliss, who knew we would befall this? History happens all around

me everyday. I enjoy being a witness to history. I want to make history as well. My love never runs away even if you

can't stay put or carry on anymore.


	31. I'm not afraid to die, but I choose life

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: Before Gabe's birth, Mary experiences food poisoning

Mary's p.o.v

Food poisoning hits me during what was supposed to be a lovely meal with Francis and his family.

My hand falls to my belly where a growing fetus resides. Fetal distress takes a huge toll on me.

I feel blood and pressure down below. I try to hold back my vomit and keep my composure. "Mary,

you look unwell. What is the matter?" concerned, Francis asks squeezing my hand. "I have been

poisoned" coughing, I reveal. Francis and Bash go into fullblown panic and protective mode.

Catherine, Charles, and Claude are hesitant to help. While I rest and recover in my bedroom,

the suspect who is a chef is captured and executed. I assume he wanted kill my baby in

which he almost did.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: Mary's near death experience, Gabe's premature birth

Mary's p.o.v

"My body is tensed. If the baby has been born then why I am still experiencing contractions?" I

mention to the attending doctor. "You must deliver the placenta. You will bleed to death if it

stays inside you" he forewarns me. I fail to push the placenta out. The doctor shakes his

head in concern. My son was born prematurely and now here I am fighting to stay alive once

again. I'm not afraid to die, but I choose life. Gently, Francis presses down on my stomach.

The placenta comes out and I stop screaming at last.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Scenario: After Francis' death, James is crowned the new King. Mary helps a depressed and

suicidal Gabriel.

Mary's p.o.v

Francis' death and James' coronation drove Gabe over the edge. He didn't have any claim to the

throne because he was a bastard. I received a bad vibe from him during James's coronation.

He gave me this "I am going to kill myself" kind of look. I was in denial about his condition until

Anna, Lola, John, and Bash reopened my eyes. I followed Gabriel to his favorite hiding place

in which was located in the woods. I caught Gabe in the act of pulling the trigger. I grabbed the

gun from him. Tears and hugs replaced the thoughts that he couldn't put into words.


	32. Lavender Blue Lillies

Gabriel's p.o.v

Lavender blue Lillies

A bunch of goodluck charms

Snapshots of your beautiful smiles

Tell-tale signs

Obvious bad omen

Painful grim reminder

A time to be still, quiet, and surrender

Lingering in the shadows, I am nothing but a memory


	33. Loosely Hanging and Holding on Tightly

Mary's p.o.v

Lonely, you sit in the shadows all by yourself.

I am loosely hanging and holding on tightly.

I handle you with gentleness because I know

you are fighting a secret silent battle. I wonder

what will happen after you depart from my

presence? To thrive and live in peace, that's

your choice.


	34. You are a memory

Song: You are a memory by Message To Bears

I was calling for the last time we've been here before they found the pictures in the snow

Place: The Throne room

King James (sitting on his throne, he yells at Gabriel): I am the king! Bow down to me!

Gabriel: I am here to speak with mother

James: You can't talk to her until you bow down

Gabriel (looking at Mary who is sitting next to James): How long will you stand James' foolishness?

Mary: Please bow down

Gabriel: But we are family

James (calling the guards on Gabriel): Guards! Please take this disgrace away!

(Quickly, guards come and take Gabriel away. Something stirs deep inside Mary as if she knows she will suffer a great loss in the future.)

I can tell your eyes looked beneath the blue I walk underneath the trees for the first time

Place: The Royal Garden-Mary's Private sanctuary

Action: Gabriel and Mary have a nice long chat

Mary: I am sorry for whatever happened earlier

Gabriel: Its OK

Mary: Really?! I can hit the rewind button

Gabriel: Don't change anything for me

Mary: You matter a lot to me

Gabriel (admiring Lillies): Time is a joke

Mary: What did you want to tell me, honey?

(Anna, Lola, and John distract Mary before Gabriel can share his heart).

I was calling for the last time we've been here before found the pictures in the snow found the pictures in the snow

Scenario: A murder suicide

Action: A loud gunshot jolts Mary awake at nighttime. Still in her sleeping attire, Mary runs outside.

She follows a trail of blood to the royal garden. Lola, John, Anna, James, Bash, and Nostradamus are standing around Gabriel's wounded dead body.

Mary (shocked, she falls to her knees): What happened?

Lola (helps Mary to her feet): Gabriel was shot

Mary (cradling Gabriel): Who killed my son?

James: Why does it matter?

Mary (hysterical, she shakes James): You killed your brother!

James: No, I didn't

Mary (Slapping James): I don't believe you

James (emotional): Mom..

Anna (comforting James): I believe you

Bash: He never stood a chance

John: God help him

Mary (desperate): Who on earth could've killed my son?

Nostradamus: Gabriel killed himself

Mary (yelling): Suicide..my son would do no such thing

Nostradamus: The signs were right in front of you

Mary: How I could've known what would happen?

I walk underneath the trees for the first time I was calling for the first time we've been here before they found the pictures in the snow I can tell your eyes looked beneath the blue I walk underneath the trees for the first time


	35. Early Doomsday Gift

Mary's p.o.v

Halfway gone like smoke

An early doomsday gift

Such unbearable loss

Such radiant joy

A halo in the wind

Invincible friend and guardian angel of mine

Look me in the eye and promise everything will be fine

An early doomsday gift

Savoring and cherishing our memories

Take a long much needed rest now if you must


	36. Trying to move forward

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: Mary is still in the bed a few hours after Gabriel has been born

Doctor (checking Mary): You have recovered from the birth very well. You are free to move around.

Mary: I want to see and hold my son

Catherine: Your son is in a safe and warm place. He is resting comfortably.

Mary: What did you mean by he is resting comfortably?

Catherine: Premature babies like him have a low chance of survival. You should move on.

Mary (yelling): I want to see and hold my son!

Catherine: He is in the care of nurses

Mary (still yelling): I don't care. Just bring him to me.

Francis (embracing Mary): Don't worry. You will see your son soon.

Mary (hysterical): I want to see and hold him right now

(Obediently, Francis brings Gabriel who is wrapped up in a blanket to Mary. Mary bonds with her son instantly. Francis and Catherine are torn over planning his funeral.)

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: A Green Pastures

Action: Francis and Mary (pregnant with James) are observing Gabriel (8 years old) play catch with his dog

Gabriel (talking to his dog): You are a good boy

(Delighted, the dog just barks and wags his tail)

Mary (to Francis): Gabe will be an excellent big brother

Francis: I wonder how he will treat his new brother or sister

Mary: They will be best friends

Francis (rubbing Mary's stomach): I have been waiting on this baby for a long time

Mary: Hopefully, it won't be another miscarriage or premature birth

Francis (choked up): Gabe had a rough rocky start to life

Mary: Our son, Gabriel is truly a miracle

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Scenario: The Day of Gabriel's Funeral

Scene1: A Banquet Hall

Event: Mary's tea Time (Usually has it with Gabriel in the morning)

Bash (approaching Mary): I have two things to discuss with you

Mary: What is the first thing?

Bash (sitting down at the table): I have a note for you from Elizabeth

Mary (fighting back tears as she reads the letter): I pray God may strengthen you during this difficult time of great loss Elizabeth

Bash (squeezing Mary's hand): Why are you crying?

Mary (emotional): Elizabeth has shown compassion toward me

Bash: You and Elizabeth should have a tea party

Mary: Its not that easy

Bash: I have checked all of the evidence. Nobody murdered your son. Gabriel killed himself.

(Inconsolable, Mary runs out of the banquet hall. She visits Gabriel's little cottage in the woods where she has a complete breakdown. It is by God's grace that she tends the funeral.)


	37. Remember me like the time of day

Gabriel's p.o.v (as a ghost)

Remember me like the time of day

Even if skies turn gray and you can't find a way out of this fray

May you cherish all the things that I left behind

Even if the hole in your heart grows bigger

May you soar higher than I ever could

Back to December, it's a neverending cycle for you

Even if you struggle to move forward

Remember the good times


	38. You are a passing ghost

Mary's p.o.v (encountering Gabriel's ghost)

Lilies recapture your beauty and essence

All the hugs and smiles that you used to give me travels on for miles now

Sleeping safe and sound inside my mind, nobody will hurt you here

Time is a joke, such a slow poke with a small turtle brain

I am desperate for a miracle

Nevertheless you are a passing ghost

God only knows when I can see you again


	39. A Premature Entrance and Exit

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: A Few Days after Gabriel's birth

Scene 1: The Nursery (Francis built and decorated this for Gabriel)

Action: Francis is comforting Mary

Mary (staring at Gabriel's empty crib): The nursery was a waste of time

Francis: It will get used someday

Mary: How long must we wait?

Francis: God only knows

Mary: Is there any hope for my premature baby?

Francis: Don't you mean our baby Gabriel?

Mary: Yes

Scene 2: A Chapel

Action: Mary and Francis are praying for Gabriel

Mary (crying out to God): Lord, please keep my baby alive

Francis: I am sure he is listening

Mary (still emotional): Thy will be done

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Scenario: The night of Gabriel's suicide

Action: Mary and Gabriel are eating dinner together

Scene 1: The Dining Room

Gabriel (sitting down to eat): OH, what a lovely last supper!

Mary (confused): Last Supper?!

Gabriel: I meant passover

Mary: I hope you are not dying

Gabriel: Aren't we all born to die?

Mary: Yes, but we should enjoy life

Gabriel: Is there hope for those who think otherwise?

Mary: Maybe

Scene 2: After dinner-Mary's bedroom

Action: Unnoticeably, a disorientated Gabriel watches his mother sleep

Gabriel (kissing Mary's forehead): Love you

Mary (mumbling in her sleep): Gabriel

Nostradamus (standing in the doorway): Are you sure you want to do this?

Gabriel (strapping on his rifle): Yes

(Under the watchful eye of Nostradamus, Gabriel commits suicide in the royal garden.)

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Gabriel's Gravesite

Mary (talking to Gabriel's spirit): I miss you. You should've talked to me.

Gabriel's spirit (approaching Mary): I never had a chance

Mary: You were born prematurely. You died prematurely. That's so strange.


End file.
